Of Inuzuka and Love
by SasuAddique013
Summary: Haku has been in love with his best friend for five long years. Neji has come up with a beautiful plan to help his adopted brother get his love. But getting Kiba to see his feelings might not end up being good for either parties. SUCK @ SUMMARIES ! ! KibaHaku NaruSasu Lemon in 2nd chappie !


**A/N :** Heeeyyyloooo party people . Woooow . It has been like a seriously long time since I have been on here , well writing anyway. And I honestly missed you guys. I'm on winter break now in my SENIOR YEAR ! Yeah baby , only 5 more months til I move to Canada (y) ! I cant wait for the new adventures of college and I probably am real naive for that view but I'm ready to just get it over with . So anyway, this idea popped in my head the other day and I was like 'Kiba and Haku would make a cute couple . This was actually a side story I came up woth for another idea I was planning . I hope you like it .

**Warnings :** Let's just say if you are under 18 and/or homophobic, might not be for you mayne :/ Unchecked.

**Disclaimer :** I mean come on . -_-

Onwardds , Yaoi Monsters (:

* * *

Haku sighed. It was filled with such repressed emotions that his best friend, Sasuke, looked up from his book to assess him.

The raven didn't say anything but followed the gaze of his friend to the football field beyond the fence. Obsidian orbs zeroed in on the object of Haku's repressed emotions. A broad back rippled with toned muscles, sweat glistening as the torso twisted this way and that. Basketball shorts hung lowly on narrowed hips seductively. Strong legs powerfully pressed against the wood of the court as the body flew into the air to make a slam dunk. A wolfy grin smothered the beautiful face, upside down tattoos in his face flexing. Brown hair was plastered to the handsome face as chocolate eyes twinkled with mischief and victory.

Sasuke snorted. "I really wish you'd just get laid, Haku."

Haku, who was unbashedly drooling at the adonis, turned to his friend, "Sentiment reciprocated," Sasuke wiggled his button nose in disgust and Haku stuck his tongue out at him,"But you know Kiba, he'll never recognize me as more than a little brother. It's annoying when all you want is that 'big brother' to shove you into a wall and f-"

"Hey guys," Came a resounding baritone as sweat and the smell of musk and man waffed around the two on the lawn.

They looked up and saw the object of their current discussion looking down at them. He was chugging down water from a bottle, an eyeborw raised.

Haku's face blew up in a blush. Sasuke snorted once again, "Hey Kiba. Would you mind putting on a shirt? Your man stench in offensive."

Kiba grinned again and pulled a Dwayne Johnson with his chest, wiggling his eyebrows at Sasuke who glowered. The Inuzuka turned to the silent Haku, "Hey, Haks, sorry about tonight but I really can't make it. Got a date with a hottie. Can we reschedule our study session?"

_'No. Don't go on your date, stay with me.'_ "Yeah sure, have fun on your date," Haku said instead, adding a small sad smile.

Kiba grinned again but doubled forward when his back was slapped. A vibrant blonde was the culprit, dressed smiliarly to the brunette. Mesmerizing azure eyes shone with mirth. "Come on dog breath, one more go. You might be able to win your money back."

Kiba shrugged off his best friend and moved to throw the rest of his water on the teen. "You're nothing but a damn theif Uzumaki."

"The term you are looking for is businessman," Naruto replied, jumping over the fence and crawling to his boyfriend. Haku watched in envy as Sasuke smiled genuinely, hands tangling in the wet tresses as the couple moulded their lips together. He took a glance at Kiba who had looked away to oogle a group of cheerleaders who were oogling him. He had dreams, countless dreams about when Kiba would do that to him. 5 years, 2 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 18 hours, 48 minutes and 34 seconds to be exact. He kept hoping that Kiba would realize his feelings and stop seeing him as this little brother. He scowled, but when did he ever get what he wanted.

Feeling utterly sour now, Haku stood from the blanket and brushed his turqoise skinny jeans off. He grabbed his napsack, "I got a student council meeting soon. I'll see you guys later." He announced and walked off, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

A few hours later found Haku in his room, on his back looking up at the white ceiling glittering with glow-in-the-dark stars. He was in full self-pity mode as he tortured himself with thoughts of what the love of his life was doing with the random 'hottie' he was out with tonight. He was so far into his depressing mood that he hadn't noticed that his room was being invaded.

"Haku."

Brown eyes moved to the door and the small teen jumped from the bed to cling to the invader. "Neji ! Gosh, Neji, when did you get back?! I missed you sooooo much ! How was New York ? Was it big ? Did you make friends ? Did you find someone? Oh gosh, you found someone didn't you?! Eeeepp ! Tell me all about him ! or her ! Eeepppp , I'm so happy for you ! I bet their beautiful beyond belief ! Did you take pictures ? Can I see 'em? NEJJJIIIIIII'SSS BACCCKKKKKK !"

The Hyuuga laughed a rich laugh and set the bouncing brunette on the carpeted floor of the room. He patted his head gently, loving the familiar mewl of his adopted brother. He reall yhad missed the hyperactive boy. "Last night. Good. Not really. Some. No. Would be if I did. Some pictures, of course and I'm home, Haku."

Haku smiled at the taller teen before taking his hand and leading him to four poster bed. He sat in Neji's lap as he demanded to hear about the stories of Neji's adventures at private school. the two talked well into the night and everything was going great until Neji asked how he was doing and if he'd found someone yet. To the question, Haku's mood did a 180 and he pouted dejectedly as he rememebered his pity party.

He slid off Neji's lap and buried his face into his pillow. "I have no one."

Raising his eyebrow at the strange behaviour, Neji soothed Haku's back, "What about Kiba ? I thought by now, you two would have already -," Neji dared not continue as he noticed how Haku's mood seemed to have worsened at the mention of the Inuzuka.

"I did too. But I've realized that I'm just going to be stuck here, loving him. I'm a victim of unrequited love, Nej. I'll die here~!"

Neji swallowed a chuckle at the behaviour, "Calm down, Haku. Maybe I can help."

There was silence.

Suddenly Haku jumped up, his eyes wide with hope and unshed tears. He clutched Neji's hand in his and whispered, "You will?"

Neji gave in to the urge to chuckle, "Of course. I already got a plan conjured up."

Haku beamed. There was nothing that his big brother couldn't do and if Neji helped him, Kiba would be his in no time. He smirked, get ready Inuzuka.

* * *

"Have any of you guys seen Haku? I've been trying to call him for days and I just get voicemail," Kiba stated as he took a bite out of his hotdog.

Sasuke glared at him as he moved his textbook out of the flying food range. "Why are you concerned about him? Since he's not following you around like a lost puppy, are you missing him?"

Kiba just rolled his eyes at his friend, "Have you heard from him or not? I'm worried about his well being, mother."

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with rage as he got ready to throw the pencil into Kiba's right eye. His arm was restrained by a stronger, larger hand and he glared at his smiling boyfriend. He put the pencil down when he recieved a convincing kiss to his neck, "No, I haven't heard from him. Maybe he's avoiding you."

"Now why would he do that?," Kiba asked, swallowing the rest of his hot dog and scarfing down the cheese fries next.

"I can give you a few reasons." Sasuke replied as he watched the beast devour his food. He looked away when he heard the giggle of his best friend as he approached with Sakura. Saskura was chatting his ear off as usual but Haku's interest was solely on the Galaxy in his hands. Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, how odd.

"Hola nerds, " Sakura said as she sat in her normal sea. She grabbed her apple off her tray and bit into it, soothing her spandew skirt out, "What's up with Haku? He's been like that since first period."

The rest of the people at the table looked to the brunette who was smiling at the phone screen. He'd taken the seat beside Sasuke, which was odd in itself since he usually sat beside Kiba. Sasuke watched his best friend cautiously. "Haku."

"Hm?"

"How was your last class?"

"Okay. Yours?"

"Haku, look at me."

The brunette frowned and continued typing. Reluctantly his eyes left the screen and he fixed his best friend with a irritated stare. "What?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly. Haku's phone vibrated and he looked at Sasuke impatiently. When the raven said nothing, he rolled his eyes and put the phone on the circular lunch table. "Okay, you have my undivided attention."

"Where have you been?"

"I've been busy." Haku gave a secret smile that had everyone at the table interested.

"Doing what?"

"Doing who."

Sakura dropped her apple. Shikamaru, who was sleeping this whole time, looked up with a mildly shocked expression. Kiba and Naruto choked on their soda as they stared at the small brunette who was gazing off into space with a smirk on his face. Sasuke simply stared at his friend.

"Excuse me?" Kiba said, eyes wide and eyebrows arching to the back of the SnapBack he had on his head. "Who would have thought you had it in you, Haks. Who is it?"

Haku looked at the taller teen. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Kiba looked taken aback. Til then, he had thougth that the brunette and himself had a close realtionship. There was rarely anything they didn't tell each other. He suspected that the boy had a small crush on him but Haku didn't say anything and he knew asked. And even if he did, he'd guessed the boy would have gotten over it by now. They were close and Haku was a precious person to him. And now that he was being shoved out of the boy's life, it...well, it stung.

"I didn't mean to -"

"Are we done?," Haku asked, taking up his phone and checking his messages. His smile reappeared and he gave a small laugh. He got his things and stood from the table, sending a 'Bye' over his shoulder as he walked away. Sasuke watched him leave.

* * *

Kiba threw the ball in the air and watched as it touched the ceiling and fell into his gloved hand. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. But it wasn't the ball he was concentrating on.

Other than Naruto, Haku was his best friend. He was someone very special to the brunette. And said boy had always made it known that he felt the same about Kiba. So it was weird that he couldn't even get the boy on his phone. It had never happened before. When he needed Haku, the boy always seemed to be just one step behind him. Maybe he'd done something to anger the teen. He shook his head. Haku could never seem to stay too angry at him, no matter what. And was usually forgiving after the first 5 minutes after the initial argument. It was baffling, how the brunette was treating him now.

He shifted his hand and the ball fell on his forehead. He sat up, a determined look on his face as he got off his bed and moved through the messy floors to his door. He was going to find out what the hell was Haku's problem.

He walked the two blocks to Haku's house. When he got to the door, he knocked and waited. It opened to reveal Hinata, decked out in a tanl and shorts, her long hair up in a ballerina bun and an avocado mask on her face. She grinned at the brunette, puling him in for a hug.

"Hey dog breath ! Haven't seen you in a while ," She released him and moved out of the way so he could come in, "Haku's upstairs. Fair warning, he looks just like me."

Kiba laughed and licked at the mask. Hinata slapped him on the head and kicked his romp in the direction of the stairs, cursing under her breath. Kiba took the stairs two at a time. He went down the hall and turned left. He stopped at the second door to his left. The door was splashed with neon paint and Haku's name was graffittied on the wood. Kiba simply opened the door without warning.

He found the teen on his bed, similarly dressed like Hinata was. His long hair was in a messy bun though and instead of a tank, he was in a crop top. He bit his lip in concentration as he applied clear nail polish to his toes. He had his favourite pair of beat over his ears as he listened to what Kiba bet was The Script. Being himself, Kiba ran to the bed and jumped down on it. This caused Haku's hand to slip. He squeaked and looked over to the brunette. His eyes flamed with anger then it smouldered to surprise, a loving look before it turned cold and emotionless. Kiba blinked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Haku asked, carefully running his finger over the mess Kiba made.

"I came to apologize."

Haku rose a just plucked eyebrow, applying a new coat to this ther foot, "Oh? For what?"

"I don't know," Kiba admitted, toying with Haku's stuffed panda Mr. Yan, "Whatever it is that made you mad at me. So I'm sorry. Can we please go back to being best buds?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Haku replied, yanking Mr. Yan away from Kiba when the dog lover began chewing on his arm, "I'm not mad at you."

Kiba turned onto his stomach and rested his chin in his folded arms, "Then what's up with the 'Holier-than-thou' act?"

Haku closed the mail polish and put it on his neight table with the rest of his Care Kit. He settled his ipod and earphones over there too, before turning this head to regard Kiba, "No act. Sorry if I came off like that."

Kiba jumped forward to settle his head in Haku's lap, who moved to accomodate him, "So you're not like mad at me? And you still love me unconditionally."

"Oh I didn't say that," Haku teased. He scowled when Kiba wiped at his mask and stuck his finger in his mouth, "You really need to stop doing that."

"I can only be me! Anyway, why the mid-week beauty treatment? Aren't you like two days ahead of time?" Kiba asked, wiping at the mask again. Haku slapped at his hand.

"Can't I just want to look nice?"

"You minx. You have a date, don't you?" Kiba teased, reaching for Mr. Yan again.

"What if I do ?"

The question seemed to hang in the silence that ensued. Kiba forze mid reach, his grin frozen in place. He was expecting a _'What the hell?! Shut up!' _to which he'd reply _'Hehe ! Haku's gonna be a virgin forever.' _And then he'd be chased from the room by a blushing Haku who was screaming at him to stay out of his private life. And that there was nothign wrong with waiting for the right person, and other stuff that Kiba wouldn't listen to as he held the teen and swung him around.

But this wasn't that scenario. Not their usual banter. This was different.

"Do you?" Kiba asked, finally grabbing the panda.

"I'll have you know that I do. What? I'm not allowed to have a love life too?"

"I never said that," Kiba answered, lower than usual. He cleared his throat, "Who is it?"

"What's it matter?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Haku!"

"Kiba?"

They were staring at each other now. Kiba had sat up and was staring into the emotionless chocolate of his best friend. He didnt know why he was so upset that Haku wouldn't tell him who he was dating. But it irked him to no end. He was always very honest about his relationships with the boy. So why wouldn't he return the gesteure? Why was he leaving Kiba out of his life?

A knock at the door cut thorugh the silence and both brunettes looked over to see Neji standing by the door. He was dressed only in sweats, a towel over his shoulders and his hair wet as it stuck to his chiselled torso. His muscled arms were holding onto the both sides of the door post ad he leaned forward slightly.

"Haku, shower's free."

That's when Kiba saw it. Haku gave a small smile, and a lick of his lips. Neji smirked at this and winked, moving from the door frame as if he had never been there. But it was enough. Enough for Kiba's usually dense brain to puzzle it together. The new guy that Haku was seeing was Neji.

* * *

"Neji?"

"Yeahhhh ! It surprised me too, " Kiba divulged at the lunch table, "They were all over each other and shit ."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and glanced at the empty seats beside himself and Kiba. They still hadn't seen or heard from Haku in a few days. Sasuke wasn't all that worried. After all, he and Haku had been best friends since they were in diapers. So it wasn't long before Sasuke figured out that Haku was doing this as a last stand strategy. That, and Haku had came crying to him the other day. He slipped everything to Sasuke, not that Sasuke hadn' already figured it out. He was proud of his friend for having the strength to go through this. He hadn't approved of Neji being the one who 'dated' his friend but he'd let it go. It was more than time Haku either got over his crush, or finally got what he wanted.

So when Kiba came to the table that day with the same information, minus the plan, he wasn't that much surprised. Well, he was slightly shocked that Kiba's hamster had ran fast enough for Kiba to realize what was happening. But it was better this way. The idiot needed to realize hsi feelings for Haku before he hurt his best friend anymore.

Really, his friends were all idiots.

"Well, I'm happy for him," Sakura's water fell to the floor and splashed over her nude heels and Naruto's converse. Kiba choked on his fries and convulsed as he stared in shock at the raven. Shika looked up from his nap with his mouth in a shock 'o' . They all knew of Sasuke's blatant hate for the Hyuuga ever since the teen had lost to the Hyuuga in a spelling bee when they were five. "He needed to get a love life. I was getting really irritated with his following you around like that. "

Said teen began sautering up. He plopped into his seat beside Sasuke, giving the raven a kiss on the cheek, "What's up everybody?," They stared at him, "What?"

"What's that?" Sakura asked, gaping.

"What's what?"

Kiba let out a growl and reached across the table to rip down the collar of Haku's sheer top to reveal a healing bruise. "That."

Haku's hand flew up to the bruise and he had the decency to blush. "It's nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Did Neji give you that ? Is that how far your relationship has gone ?!"

"I dont see where that's any of your concern."

Kiba growled deep in his throat and shoved his chair back. He grabbed his bag from the floor, "If you wanna be that damned Hyuuga toy, go right on ahead. just don't come running to me when he throws you away." And with that, the dog lover stomped off .

Haku felt his resolve crack a bit at the anger in Kiba's voice and had started to get up to go and comfort the brunette. A hand on his made him stop though. He looked to Sasuke and saw him discreetly shake his head. Haku sat down and didn't move 'til the bell rang.

* * *

A soft grip on his arm made the Inuzuka teen turn to see who it was. When he was Haku, he was conflicted as to what to do. But the smaller boy gave him one of his usual smiles and Kiba found himself melting. His anger disappeared and he felt weak. He let Haku lead him to the school garden where they sat under the sakura tree.

"Okay, I know I've been kind of a jerk to you for the past couple of days and I'm sorry," Haku started, plucking a petal out of Kiba's hair, "I just thought you wouldn't approve and I didn't want you to judge me."

"You should've just told me," Kiba mumbled. He put an arm around Haku's slender shoulders and pulled him to his side. He rested his head on the boy's, "I wouldn't have judged you."

"But you did. I really like Neji," Kiba felt a small pang of white hot pain pierce his heart and he idly wondered if he was suffering from heartburn, "and he likes me too. And you mean alot to me so I wanted you to approve and support my new relationship."

He didn't want to support it. He wanted to tell Haku to break up with Neji...and he didn't know why. But when Haku looked up to him with a pleading look in his eyes, he gave a small smile and ruffled his hair, "Of course, kid. If you're happy, then it's cool with me."

Why did he feel so sad then ?

* * *

The next week was pretty normal. Kiba got his best friend back, and Haku began sitting beside him again. Of course he's spend half the time talking to Neji on the phone but it was okay, all in all. Until that Friday.

"Hey Kibs," The teen looked up from his pizza to the boy to his right, "You think you can do the rest of the Hostroy project on you own ?"

"Yeah, I can manage but why?" He asked, with his mouth full of food.

Haku was too used to it to be hindered, "'Cause I got a date tonight with Neji and I'm honestly not planning to be able to move for the rest of the weekend." Haku said with a devious smile.

Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru just got up from the table, tired of choking and dropping things and waking up due to Haku's newly developed love life.

Before Kiba could have the annuerism he was sure to have, Haku was lifted from the stool. Following the boy, he was able to see the little teen being kissed into oblivion by none other than the Hyuuga. When Haku let out a low moan of pleasure, something in Kiba snapped. Before he knew what he was doing, he had Haku behind his back and he was glaring at a rather satisfied looking Hyuuga.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Why, I'm kissing my boyfriend. Is there a problem?" The baritone sang, as an amused smirk moulded thin rosette lips.

Kiba growled in the back of his throat. He was pushed however, by Haku and was fixed with an irritated glare. "What do YOU think you're doing, Kiba?"

Kiba could only look on as Haku grabbed Neji's hand and stormed out of the cafeteria. Kiba looked like a puppy well scolded and Sasuke decided he liked that look on the annoying teen's face.

* * *

Kiba threw the ball in the air and watched as it touched the ceiling and fell into his gloved hand. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. But it wasn't the ball he was concentrating on.

It had been a whole 5 hours after the cafeteria incident and Kiba was beginning to think that maybe he'd messed up more than he was able to fix. He'd gotten angry at the normal act between boyfriends and made Haku mad at him for sure. He wasn't as stupid as he let on. He had come to the conclusion hours ago that he had more than bortherly feelings for the brunette and it was wholly too late for him to act on his feelings. The boy was in a realtionship and he really liked the guy. He was then angry at himself for having the brunette by his side for so long and to realize that he wanted his friend when it was too late.

Maybe he was as stupid as he let on.

"This song is for those out there in love . There's no bittersweet emotion as blinding as that. _'So how i found, a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me too. Somehow i found, a way to get lost in you. The pain of it all, the rise and the fall. I see it all in you...Now everyday, I fingd myself saying. I want to get lost in you ... I'm nothing without .. you.'_"The radio played.

Kiba cursed under his breath and grabbed his phone. The device lit up in his hand and a picture of Haku blowing him a kiss filled the screen. _'I was getting really irritated with his following you around like that.' _Sasuke's voice rang in his head and he cursed again. He was such an idiot. He slid the answer button, "Yeah?"

"Hey, uh , look I'm really sorry about today, But I have a huuuuge favor to ask you. And if you do it, I'll forgive your assish behaviour today ~" Haku said. When did his voice get so melodic ?

"What is it?" Kiba smiled at the happy squeal that flittered through the speaker.

* * *

Kiba frowned.

He was sitting outside Haku's house in his pick up. He was waiting on occupant to come out so he could drive him to his date with Neji since Neji couldn't pick him up. He should've known better than to have just aggreed with Haku without knowing what he was agreeing to. And now he had to drive his best friend, that he had feelings for, to his _date_ with his _boyfriend_. It was a serious mood killer.

Something moved in his peripheral vision and he looked to his right. His breath caught for a sceond as he took in Haku. He was dressed in a long sleeved whote shirt that was form fitting, a red bow tie clipped in place. He wore his black skinngy jeans and his matching converses. His long hair was done up in an intricate braid he obviously spent alot of time on. With his small, taunt body, he looked absolutely delectable.

He waved to Hinata and jumped up into the pick up. The smell of lavender and honey filled the truck and made Kiba tipsy. Did Haku always smell this nice?

"...iba...Kiba...KIBA !"

"Huh?"

Haku giggled. Kiba felt his pants tighten, "Let's go, I don't want to be late."

"Right," Kiba replied, turning the key in the ignition and turning from the curb, "Right."

A little down the road, when Kiba'd stopped at stop light, he couldn't stop himself from looking at Haku from the corner of eye. The boy just looked so cute and he smelt heavenly. Kiba was having a hard time not turning them around, driving home and proceeding to pound Haku into the nearest hard surface. His grip on the steering wheel was deadly til his tanned knuckles were white. He gritted his teeth against the sweet smell of Haku's cologne and shifted to ease the pressure on his erection. He was suffering for his ignorance it seems and he was trying not to succumb to the carnivorous desire to ravish his best friend. This is what hell must feel like.

"Hey Kiba," He grunted his acknowledgement but Haku didn't look around from his window," You're often short-tempered and impulsive , and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in fights. You also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents. You care deeply for Akamaru, and you're willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. And, despite your rather gruff attitude, many of your actions reveal that you're pretty close to your older sister, Hana. At some time in the past, you knew your father; but because of your mom's attitude, Tsume scared him away. But you're still pretty close with your sis and mom. You like to be in the rain, your favourite colour is red, you love anything outdoorsy and you wish to take on your family's animal clinic in the future 'casue animals are your passion. You're secretly scared of bugs and the dark though. I've liked you for five years and you were my first love. And I think I'm finally able to let you go."

Kiba slammed the brakes and did a U-turn on the freeway. He slammed the gas pedal next and sped in the direction of his house. Meanwhile doing that, he had crushed Haku's mouth against his in a heated dance that left them both hot and needy. "The hell I'm going to let you leave me. You're mine, Haku. No one else's. And I'm going to mark you up."

* * *

Lemon in the second chapter to be uploaded sooon ... Hit that button ! Review my loves !


End file.
